User talk:Dark-EnigmaXIII
Wallpapers Changes Galleries An opinion Another trailer? Re-upload Check-up Hi to you too Ahh even if I haven't seen it, who says i'm not interested in it? Coldasfire Bug? Template The current template leaves some text difficult to see. I am experimenting with a new design that eliminates this problem.Kazzy Tom (talk) 00:29, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Episode List The episode list has the same problem the movie template did. (unreadable text) I don't have the powers to change text color so plz halpKazzy Tom (talk) 22:21, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Angels and Charactes Happy Christmas Images Sorry for the bad rendering, but it was all I can do. For the third angel i was very confused, the background color was similar to the bone structure so I couldn't really render propely. Sahaquiel too was chaotich due to the red "energy" coming out of him and the fact that it wasn't a full image. I don't think that it's bad to have a render for lilith, excpet the "cutted lance". I really wish i could find good images to put in the templates and in the main angel page, but it seems that the only official artwork that it's online it's the Zeruel one (and it's even a low definition scan). Same thing for the Third angel, the only 3d artwork has the tedious grey background and doesn't depict the angel fully. SADDLER (talk) 23:01, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Images2 Oh thanks about that! I know, it's a small, but the image itself was rather small. I tried to enlarge it but in result the image quality went from 8 to 3. Unfortunately it's not only about Evangelion, many franchise tend to realease main character artwork/images and leave the rest inside some books or extra content. I thought to render the "main body" of Sahaquiel to have a decent image to put but the only full artwork it's the sketch I posted some time ago. Moreover, in the few shots where it is depicted, there's the unit 01 AT Field covering the whole body. For Bardiel there's even less content to work with, there's no where to be found an image of him with all four arms, neither it could be rendered from the movie since there isn't a full shot of him. I found a while ago an image of all three eva units, but it is covered by a semitrasparent writing of the site where they are hosted. Unless someone puts an HD scans gallery of the artbook there's no hope to found some decent image. Too bad, at least we got five good renders (Sachiel, Shamshel, Ramiel, Seventh Angel, Zeruel), yet the page feels "incomplete" without the others. May I ask you one last thing? I'm sorry to bother you but I noticed that in the gallery, in the Angel page for example, the images are now inside dark grey squares. I remember that the pictures were without frame first. They actually looked cooler to me right inside the page without any frames. Also in the Angels template, only in those with the NGE and Rebuild version, the image has three white lines around it. Is there any way to eliminate them? They look out of place and add another frame to the template. SADDLER (talk) 23:55, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Now this is strange, I changed pc and now the lines are gone! Anyway I'll give you a screenshot as soon as I can, unfortunately my other pc is getting repaired so I don't know when I'll be able to show you the "problem". Anyway I edited a screenshot of this pc and this is how the template looks in my other computer. http://img201.imageshack.us/img201/7774/templatelh.png Can you see those three lines around Zeruel? I can't really tell why but they seem to appear on some pc, while in others they don't. I don't think it's a browser problem, I use google chrome in both computers. SADDLER (talk) 14:57, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year Jet Alone Infobox? Hi, just wondering if you reverted it cause JA isn't supposed to have an infobox, or because I used the Eva one, which honestly even while I was looking at it didn't seem right. I could try to make a new one if it was just the Eva thing that was the problem. Hawkeye2701 (talk) 19:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the info, that clears it up just fine. I'm sure you've guessed I'm new here so I'm still getting to grips with things. I'll be sure to ask if anything crops up. Nice meeting you. Hawkeye2701 (talk) 19:57, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Rebuild 3.0? Hiya again, just wondering from your edit of WILLE, you said you'd seen the movie, so I gotta ask some questions. Only continue if the answer is positive. #Did you watch it online? #Was it English subbed? #Can you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me where? I'm probably being way too hopeful, but hey, if you don't ask you don't get so I figured I'd give it a shot. Thanks for your time on this even if it's a big nope to all of the above. :D Hawkeye2701 (talk) 03:53, January 13, 2013 (UTC) You Sir! I Love You! Thank You! Hawkeye2701 (talk) 15:59, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Rei Ayanami Clone? Hi, Maverick013 said I should ask you about creating an article for Rei's clone from Rebuild 3.0. I've been looking at it, and while all the incarnations of Rei from the original are a direct succession, this ei has nothing to do with her "Original" of sorts and I wanted to see if it's cool to make an article on that or if she ties into the whole Rei's identity mess. Since you're working on splitting the articles between the different media, Would the clone constitute a different article in Rebuild, or just be added to Rei's Rebuild article etc? Hawkeye2701 (talk) 15:59, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Page format